


DNA

by somethingquick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingquick/pseuds/somethingquick
Summary: “Now now, please don’t waste the stock of Ultra Ball you have there.” The trainer had intimidating, bluish eyes. Jungkook stepped back as he gulped in shock. The Ultra Ball he had in his hand fell down. What was going on? “What are you doing here?” he yelled. The only reply he got was a small giggle from the darkness. The owner of the giggle broke the silence with a simple sentence. “Can’t you see, Jungkook, I’m the champion.”





	DNA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivalakoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalakoala/gifts).



“If you want the Love Badge, you got to show me what you got!” Fairy type gym leader Jin hurled a Love Ball into the arena. A pink Pokémon gushed out from the ball and started to jump around. The seemingly unaware creature was a Jigglypuff. Jungkook thought that this battle would be against a bug type or a poison type as the GYM Leader kind of resembled a Beedrill with his black and yellow striped hoodie. Even without that particular clue, he would be lost as the gym looked very plain and Jungkook didn’t have to fight with any other trainers other than Jin, the GYM Leader himself, which was pretty unorthodox for a GYM. 

“Alright, then! Go, Meditite!” It was his only Pokémon, which has been training for this battle for a long time. Meditite was Jungkook’s starter. 

“A fighting-psychic type? That’s not a very good call. You don’t have any other Pokémon?” The GYM Leader raised his eyebrows in surprise. His voice had an honest quality in it, which made him sound more concerned than he actually was. Jin smirked and pointed his index finger towards Meditite, 

“Jigglypuff, Toxic!”. The pink Pokémon suddenly turned around itself and spat some thick, purple liquid toward its opponent. Jungkook felt cornered but he knew that he had no choice but to attack.

“Low Kick!” Meditate dashed towards Jigglypuff and landed the kick. Jigglypuff let out a small cry as it fell on the ground. As it was getting back up, Jungkook realized that his Meditite was poisoned. 

Jin made a swiping motion with his hand, “Jigglypuff, avoid Meditite’s aggression! We need some time for that Toxic to settle in. Protect!”

“No, you can’t. Feint!” Meditite leaped forward and passed through the barrier. Being hit by the attack, Jigglypuff bounced back. It looked very irritated and tired.

“Puff!” Jigglypuff decidedly puffed. Jin nodded and ordered, “Double Slap!” Jigglypuff rushed in and started to slap Meditite viciously. After the strong counter-attack, Meditite sat on the ground and groaned in pain.

“You can always give up.” Jin declared. “Meditite looks like it’s about to faint. Do you still want to go on?” He was almost mocking, but there was some genuine concern in his mind too.

“This move will break through your protection, Meditite, use Feint!” Meditite jumped forward and passed through the barrier Jigglypuff was creating by moving its small hands in the air. Jigglypuff bounced back once more.

“Not yet, Double Slap!” Jigglypuff jumped in for a counter-attack. The Baloon Pokémon started to land perfect hits on Meditite as the psychic-fighting type was about to faint. Jungkook was in shock, he couldn’t see this move coming so he wasted another Feint on Jigglypuff in frustration, which was not even a hit. 

“Your Meditite seems awfully ill, why don't you take it to the Pokécenter right across the GYM?” Jin’s honest, moderate voice gained a mocking and harsh tone. 

“Use Low Kick!” 

“Protect!” Jigglypuff carefully stepped back and started to move its hands to create a barrier strong enough to stop the incoming attack. 

“What?!” Jin exclaimed, the barrier was not taking a solid shape. Jigglypuff jumped high to avoid the Low Kick, but Meditite was waiting for it and as the pink Pokémon landed, Meditite managed to deliver the final blow.

“You took my Jigglypuff down. I can see that you have a bright future ahead. Here, take it. It’s the Love Badge. Hope you do your best if you know what I mean?” He giggled as he handed young trainer the badge.

“What’s next?” Jungkook asked as he called Meditite back.

“Next, I’ll offer you some free advice. Don’t always rely on aggressive techniques. A good trainer does not attack every single time, sometimes you have to learn how to dodge them, or even use status moves. You don’t have a status move yet, right? Wait, this should… Do…” Jin raised his eyebrows as he searched his pockets and found a small disk.

“A-ha! Okay, this is TM06, Toxic. A solid move, please take it as a gift from me. Then, you can go and see if you can challenge the next GYM leader. Take care and train hard!” The GYM leader winked playfully.

“Thanks!” Jungkook smiled and accepted the gift. He shook hands with the GYM Leader and left the plain looking arena.


End file.
